


Ртуть в её ладонях

by alllegory



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Для Джека Лейси — ликорисно-снежное безумие на всю жизнь и немного больше, зимний танец по неровным дорогам и центр нового мира. Для Леви Лейси — лёгкое помешательство на час, пахнущее бедой и можжевельником, сильное обезболивающее в тело без привыкания через кисло-вишнёвые поцелуи-укусы.
Relationships: Ada Vessalius/Vincent Nightray, Echo/Oz Vessalius, Glen Baskerville | Levi Baskerville/Lacie Baskerville/Jack Vessalius, Miranda Barma/Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville, Oscar Vessalius/Sara Vessalius





	1. Леви/Лейси, Джек/Лейси. Ртуть в её ладонях

Для Джека Лейси — ликорисно-снежное безумие на всю жизнь и немного больше, зимний танец по неровным дорогам и центр нового мира: прежний раскрошила в ржавую пыль её песня. В новом мире Лейси — морозный север, на неё указывают все, без исключения, компасы в руках Джека.

Джек осторожно — не растерять бы — вплетает следы Лейси в источенные кости. Леви в равнодушной ласке проводит рукой по её плечу.

Для Леви Лейси — лёгкое помешательство на час, пахнущее бедой и можжевельником, сильное обезболивающее в тело без привыкания через кисло-вишнёвые поцелуи-укусы и обжигающее язык и горло чудо-зелье из сон-травы, которое обращает привычные бессонные ночи в тихо выцветшую дрёму с пронзительно-надрывными нотами колыбельной старой вьюги.

Лейси Баскервилль — проклятый с рождения ребенок, приносящий только одно горе. Леви не знает, что об этом думает Джек. Считает ли всё предрассудками и глупыми, устаревшими суевериями, не имеет ни малейшего представления, о чём предупреждает жгуче-алый цвет глаз, или его это не интересует вовсе. Но в любом случае уверен, что Джек Безариус глупец: Лейси — воплощение ящика Пандоры с хрупким ненадёжным замком. Неосторожно прикоснёшься, и он осыпется огненным пеплом цвета её глаз, выпуская несчастья громким клекотом мёртвых птиц.

Для Джека слова Лейси — истина в высшей инстанции, даже будучи ложью, мимолётные прикосновения (святой елей) благословение на коже; Джек молится: за неё или ей — сам не знает.

Джек дышит только звонким, полным любви к миру, смехом Лейси. Леви гладит пальцами, обвитыми шершавыми лентами бинтов, её острые ключицы.

Для Леви слова Лейси — обыкновенные (пыльные дорожные камни под сапогами, не стоящие ни капли внимания) слова, прикосновения безразличны — элемент под номером восемьдесят, всего лишь тягучий яд, не причиняющий особого вреда и так дышащему на ладан телу. Лейси Баскервилль — просто самый интересный эксперимент в его жизни. И это её единственное достоинство.

Джек лижет полные тяжёлой ртути узкие ладони, как преданный пёс. Леви целует обветренные сухие губы с горьким привкусом живой воды.


	2. Миранда/Освальд, Джек. Идеальная ложь

Миранда улыбается болезненно-ярко и по-птичьи склоняет голову к плечу, прикрывая веером подбородок и часть атласной щеки. Собеседник не реагирует. Она продолжает разрезать воздух скучными, принятыми в этом обществе, фразами, и голос её — мерный шелест зыбучих песков. Собеседник по-прежнему остаётся равнодушным. И Миранда злится, в груди тяжело ворочается что-то вязкое и злое: случайные прикосновения (каждая клетка кожи пропитана отваром белладонны), все уловки разбиваются о непробиваемый щит безразличия и напускной вежливости Освальда.

Быстрые, страстные слова свиваются в белые липкие нити, скручиваются ловчей сетью и бессильно падают, столкнувшись с насмешливым взглядом алых лукавых глаз. Наглая девчонка — откуда только взялась? — бесстыдно повисает у Освальда на шее и болтает в воздухе босыми ногами. Непростительно. Миранда чуть не срывается на шипение — непростительно.

С лица Освальда неуловимо стекает холодная маска, уголки губ легко затрагивает улыбка. И за это Барма готова растерзать ту, которая разглядывает её, ничуть не стесняясь, и обвивает руками её — Миранды — собственность.

— Я не люблю паучьи лилии. Не люблю, не люблю, не люблю, — почти напевая, растягивает слова девчонка.

— Лейси, перестань.

Лейси тут же соскальзывает с шеи босыми ногами на холодный пол, невесомо целует Освальда в щёку и со смехом тянет его в центр зала. И не обращает больше никакого внимания на Миранду. Никакого внимания.

— Я хочу танцевать! Танцевать-танцевать-танцевать.

Гости расступаются перед ними; хозяин дома, светловолосый мужчина с звонким именем Глен, шутливо салютует бокалом.

Миранда смотрит на них: девчонка оборачивается и хохочет ещё пуще. Барме кажется, что в её смехе звучит ехидное «Я не люблю паучьи лилии. Не люблю, не люблю, не люблю». Освальд не оглядывается.

На приёмы к Баскервиллям Миранду больше не приглашают. И она знает по какой причине. Эта причина ходит босиком и кружится в танце с Освальдом, эту причину зовут Лейси и у неё отвратительный смех. Миранда Барма прекрасно понимает, что одержима, одержима человеком, у которого глаза — чистый аконит, ведьмин цветок. Понимает, но не привыкла себе в чём-то отказывать. И не собирается привыкать.

Поэтому Миранда находит Джека. Поэтому Джек встречает Миранду. Поэтому Джек Безариус отыскивается сам. Миранда не знает, какое из этих утверждений верное, но ей нравится считать, что первое. Что об этом думает Безариус, её не интересует вовсе. Сейчас все мысли Миранды занимает только Освальд Баскервилль; Барму не волнует никто, никто, кроме него.

Джек, скучный Джек — тусклая охра волос, блёклая зелень глаз. Мальчик на побегушках. Послушный, глупый, влюблённый... Незаменимый.

Джек Безариус — единственное звено, связывающее Миранду и Освальда, преданный слуга, ведущий к цели самым простым путём. После пяти дней знакомства она свято уверена, что без него ни за что не справится.

— Сегодня я упомянул о грядущем бале, устраиваемом вами. Уверен, Освальд примет ваше приглашение.

— Освальд просил передать его извинения. Лейси, — голос Джека теплеет, — чувствовала себя дурно, и он не посмел покинуть сестру.

— За обедом Освальд спрашивал о вас. Кажется, вы ему небезразличны.

Джек Безариус говорит ей правду, самую желанную в мире правду; ничем другим эти слова не могут быть, просто не имеют права. И Миранда верит, неистово верит Джеку, точнее хочет верить, не замечая недомолвок, собственноручно делая его ложь идеальной.


	3. Лили, Шарлотта, Фанг. Когда стихнет мелодия колыбельной

Лили любит колыбельные — уютный корабль по небу, выйди на палубу и дотронешься до круглого бока звезды. Нежные, ласковые песни, совсем не похожие на злое и колкое «Демон!» от мамы, пела только Лотти. И в тёплых снах, рождающихся из звонких нот на ладонях Шарлотты, — невиданное море, сиреневые облака и холодные, совсем как мороженое, сладкие кометы. Фанг ловко ловит их за длинные апельсиновые хвосты. Так только у него получается, даже Лотти с Леоном не успевают поймать быстрые всполохи.

Когда Фанг услышал о снах — Лили делится с семьёй даже такими мелочами — и на следующий день принёс ей скучную книгу по астрономии и попытался доказать, что так не бывает, Лили только засмеялась — учёные никогда не засыпали под голос Лотти, так откуда же им знать, какие на вкус кометы? Вот луна, например, надкусанный («Нет-нет, это не я! Может, только чуть-чуть») медовый пряник, а солнце — горячая яблочная карамель. Тягучая и очень вкусная. Лотти в дверях хохотала до упаду и предлагала съесть луну — в руках у неё был кулёк с пряниками.

В книге теперь напротив каждого небесного тела разборчивым почерком Фанга — Шарлотта плела из чистых звуков сны, Лили лакомилась, а Фанг дополнял описание учёных, которые не засыпали под колыбельную Лотти (какое упущение с их стороны!), — подписан их вкус.

Лили переворачивает тонкие страницы и ничего не видит — перед глазами сиреневые облака воспоминаний с размытыми контурами; под дрожащими пальцами разбегаются выпуклые буквы. Лили кажется, что она слышит их отчаянные крики, к ним примешивается и самый родной голос на свете.

Лотти поёт с закрытыми глазами, часто сбиваясь на хриплый шёпот. И Лили хочется, чтобы сейчас она пела неправильную колыбельную. С надеждой, что когда негромкая мелодия утихнет, Лили проснётся от тяжёлого сна и Фанг будет жив. И ещё ей хочется, чтобы щёки Шарлотты больше не были мокрыми от слёз. Никогда.


	4. Ада/Винсент, Гилберт. Обратный отсчёт до нового дня

Ада вышивает гладью и изредка поднимает взгляд на Гилберта. Он неловко мнёт в руках шляпу, краснеет и смотрит в сторону.

— Винсент умер, — иголка зло впивается в палец, а кажется, что в сердце. Ада вскидывает голову и еле удерживается от радостной улыбки: Гилберт не умеет лгать. Ада говорит, что ей нужно побыть одной, что это слишком больно, что это слишком страшно и голос её дрожит. Лгать она не умеет тоже, но ей действительно больно, хотя и не так, как могло бы быть. Прощается Ада до следующего четверга и спускается в подвал; плачет она на груди железной девы.

На стенах комнаты уже не видно обоев: повсюду развешаны вышивки в простых деревянных рамках, цвета сплошь красный и жёлтый. Гилберт недовольно хмурится и убеждает, что ей необходимо отвлечься. Ада прислушивается и открывает гадальный салон, названный в честь матери. Карты в её руках никогда не лгут.

Гилберт приходит каждый четверг, в этот день Ада закрывает салон и обязательно печёт пироги. Четверг — это неспешная беседа, воспоминания, заменяющие воздух, ожидание, поделённое на двоих (Гилберт терпеливо ждёт, как и она; то, что он дождётся, Ада знает точно, в то, что дождётся сама, она верит), и чай с бергамотом: другой Ада не заваривает и совсем не из-за слов Гилберта, что Винсент пьёт только такой.

Вечером она заворачивает Гилберту с собой два пирога с малиной; он отнекивается, мол, столько не съест. Ада тонко улыбается, Гилберт всё понимает и смущенно благодарит. На светлых волосах ему чудится терпение, которое свилось терновым венцом с алыми от её крови шипами; Гилберту страшно, но ничего он изменить не может, лишь не оставлять её одну. Никакие увещевания не помогают, Ада даже не дослушивает до конца, а учит его гадать и хвалит, смеясь, что скоро он обгонит её в этом деле. Она смеётся, смеётся, смеётся и каждый раз зачёркивает на счёт ноль очередной день чёрным карандашом: Винсент так и не появился.

Ада протирает пыль с экспонатов любимой коллекции и прикреплённых к ним табличек; ей уже восемьдесят четыре и годы берут своё: из памяти улетучиваются интересные подробности, а она так хочет рассказать о них Винсенту, когда он придёт.


	5. Цвай (Шум, Эхо), Оз/Эхо. Цепи звенят за её спиной

Шум громкая. Она громко говорит, громко смеётся, громко ходит, цепи за её спиной звенят тоже громко. Шум так много — в каждом звуке, в каждом мгновении, что она кажется всесильной. Ради этого ощущения медленно умирала Цвай и рождалась из одного имени, произнесённого ребёнком несчастий, Шум, ради этого ощущения рождались и умирали сотни Долдам. Эхо тоже, но Эхо пока жива.

Она не знает, сколько уже и сколько ещё будет — Эхо не считает время ни звуками, ни годами (и плевать на все календари мира), она вообще ничего и никогда не считает, даже не живёт, а служит Винсенту и пытается то ли сложить Цвай — светлую девочку, которую помнит только Долди и, возможно, первая Долдам — из обломков личностей, то ли спасти Шум — сумасшедшую девочку с ломкими запястьями, преданностью только одному человеку и саваном, едва прикрытым плащом Баскервиллей. Ничего не получается: Цвай слишком давно мертва, Шум же не спасается: она спит, ей снятся кошмары. Долди неласково смеётся под левой ключицей и прозрачные росчерки воспоминаний горят, словно бикфордов шнур, в звоне цепей. Эхо тушит огонь пальцами, края рукавов обугливаются, на коже душевным холодом выгравирована чужая жизнь. Захочешь забыть — не забудешь.

Эхо и не забывает, ведь механизмы с установленной программой и высеченными тонкими розгами на спине обязанностями на это не способны, даже если они заражены вирусом с зелёными глазами (всего одним, но он стоит и ста, и двести) и успешно скрывают свою неправильность. В это верит Винсент, верит Долди, верит Шум, но не верит Оз, не верит, что она всего лишь механизм, и называет её малышкой с тёплой улыбкой на губах.

Эхо цепляется за слова Оза, за его улыбки, за взгляды зелёных глаз, которыми она считает время, и впервые возражает Долди. Шум с детским восторгом разглядывает гравюры её жизни, из руки выпадает смертоносная сталь. Где-то Ада обнимает Винсента, Эхо желает им счастья, Эхо сейчас желает счастья всем, особенно Озу, не себе — у неё уже ничего и никогда не будет. На грани слышимости Долди желает счастья той, кого она так и не сумела спасти, и цепи её звенят защитным лязгом доспеха.

Эхо в последний раз смотрит в любимые глаза и делает шаг в вакуум вслед за Шум.


	6. Оскар/Сара, Оз. Бабочки в хрустальной клетке

— Смотри, я купил камеру. И знаешь, какой будет первая фотография? О, она будет самой лучшей! Мы и наш сын.

Сара, болезненная, хрупкая, любимая Сара, смеялась, гладила живот и говорила, что эта фотография будет действительно самой лучшей, что совсем необязательно будет обклеивать этим снимком все стены, что Оскар будет замечательным отцом.

Счастье трепетало в груди, зажигалось фейерверками в небе, целовало веснушки на тыльных сторонах ладоней. Счастье крошилось мелом, ссыпалось в глотку лезвиями и припечатывало острыми листами белых фотографий, на которых в его мечтах Сара держала на руках их сына.

Первый снимок — семья. Первый снимок — три улыбки: первая полна гордостью и непередаваемой радостью, вторая искрится материнской любовью, третья улыбка принадлежит долгожданному сыну. Второй снимок, третий снимок, сотый снимок — милая Сара, любимый сын, первый шаг, путешествия, улыбки, улыбки, улыбки... Мечты застревали в невидимых путах хрустальной клетки, бились бабочками о прозрачную преграду и умирали с пришпиленными синими крыльями. Зудели разбитые в кровь костяшки, хрустели под ногами пустые бутылки, траурные ленты опутывали солнце. И спрашивал, что случилось, ничего не понимающий Оз. В мутной пелене горя с лица любимого племянника улыбался его мёртвый сын.

Оскару не было страшно, но было стыдно. И всё же он изредка позволял себе слабость: в зеркальных поверхностях мелькал женский силуэт в простом платье, глаза Оза утрачивали зелень и окрашивались в синий — Оскар всегда мечтал, чтобы у его сына были глаза Сары.

Первый снимок — одиннадцать улыбок, чаепитие и тост «Счастливого Дня Не Рождения!».

— Я люблю вас всем моим сердцем. Люблю вас, — слова, предназначенные именно Озу, Гилберту и Аде. Сейчас — только им.

Выстрел. Осколки хрусталя и взлетевшие мёртвые бабочки.

Второй снимок — семья; Сара держит на руках их сына. Призрачные улыбки на призрачных лицах призрачной фотографии. Оскар счастлив.


	7. Джек Безариус. Её холодные объятия

У мамы взгляд побитого щенка: непонимающий, больной и усталый. Мама тихо скулит, расцарапывая длинными ногтями грудь; Джек даже не пытается остановить, знает, что бесполезно. А потом её пальцы натыкаются на медальон, она подносит его к губам и целует. В глазах, убивая блёклую синь, расползается мёртвой гнилью погасших маяков и обломков кораблей с алыми парусами лихорадочный блеск; в этих глазах Ассоль из старой сказки вешается каждую неделю ровно четыре раза. В остальные три — находит себе приют в солёной от слёз волне.

— Милый мой, он скоро придёт, ты не беспокойся, — мама подползает к нему на коленях, прижимает к себе крепко. Руки у неё горячие-горячие, под бледной кожей вишнёвые саламандры скалятся неровным пульсом, но объятия равнодушно-холодные, и в душу сыпятся остывшие угли да зола, совершенно не грея. — Ты так похож на него, как же ты на него похож. Чарльз скоро придёт, не может он меня и тебя бросить. Не может он тебя бросить, — чешуя, что у неё вместо вен, взрывом сверхновой рассыпается миллиардами колючих искр сжигающего зноя при одном упоминании этого имени. Джек и не беспокоится, отца он ненавидит. Ему хочется ядовито рассмеяться, мол, зря ты меня родила, не привязала ты его к себе, не привязала, у него дом есть, семья, не нужна ты, и я тоже не нужен, но Джек ласково гладит спутанные волосы и молчит.

Сильнее отца он ненавидит только собственную мать. Ненавидит, потому что саламандры, обжигая льдом, шепчут громко, макают в бочку дёгтя шипящими аксиомами: мама весь мир делит на отца и на лишних. И сам Джек принадлежит второй группе. На него её любви не хватило.

***

Джек когда-то в детстве лепил из огарков свеч тонкие фигуры ангелов, а потом ему посчастливилось увидеть ангела вживую. Правда, из её спины не росли крылья. Он тогда ещё подумал, что это к счастью: тяжесть махровых перьев не горбит хрупкую Лейси. Но крылья у неё были; были выцарапаны жестокостью на улыбающемся рте, уносили каждое слово звенящей нотой в медовое небо, нежили в колыбели из самой яркой засахаренной звезды, прятали от людей за горящими алчной медью облаками.

Из спины Лейси не росли крылья, это Джек рассмотрел хорошо, когда перед глазами лопались эфемерные мыльные пузыри в окружении белого пуха вспоротых детских грёз, ржавыми спицами пришпиливая руку, не успевшую коснуться хотя бы подола её платья на прощание, к ватной пыли дороги.

Снег таял на бледной коже, в сердце свивал гнездо дух огня, крася ещё не знавшие ветра паруса пурпуром крови. Родное имя вспыхивало единственным маяком.

Лейси Баскервилль — в глазах расцветал, убивая блёклую зелень, мёртвой гнилью лихорадочный блеск. Лейси Баскервилль — губы целовали серьгу, немо обещая найти своего ангела. Лейси Баскервилль — Джек делил всех на неё и на лишних. Мир оказался в обречённо-мёрзлых объятиях второй группы. На него любви не хватило.

Рядом с Лейси Джек Безариус до безумия был похож на собственную мать.


	8. Шарлотта, Фанг. Сломанные стрелки на пустом циферблате

У Лотти свободный день. Лотти до безумия надоела солнечная Риверра, идеальная Риверра, чтобы-она-повторила-чёртову-судьбу-Сабрие Риверра.

Четыре часа езды до пустого пляжа, четыре часа езды до новой жизни; каблуки, вязнувшие в тисках песка, рваные лоскуты океана, дымящиеся пласты неба, солнце, пахнущее медью и кровью, в оправе из проклятого облачного металла, стружка золота в воздухе и вязь серебра и шпинели, намертво вплавленная в свинец волн. Лотти влюблена в это место: здесь она не задыхается собственной вечностью с истёкшим сроком годности, а дышит холодом и солью; здесь Лотти чувствует себя почти живой, без заскорузлых разочарований, которые разъедают последние граммы чувств и души. Осталось или восемь, или девять. Шарлотта уже устала перепроверять расчёты.

Лотти аккуратно ломает стрелки на часах, сдирает ногтями цифры, делая оковы невидимыми. Океан лижет босые ступни, смывает усталость и детское «Хочу обычную сказку: без смертей, горя и плохого финала». Шарлотта — взрослая. И это её приговор. Она должна быть рассудительной, ответственной и смелой. У Лотти целая вечность за спиной и целая вечность-и-ещё-немного впереди, которую она с удовольствием умножила бы на ноль.

Но не может, не имеет права. У Лотти Лили с лунными пряниками, Даг с потрясающими живыми рисунками, господин Глен. И пятая годовщина смерти близкого человека, который её состояние точно бы не одобрил.

— Прости, что раскисла. Я исправлюсь. Честное слово, Фанг.

Лотти возвращается домой и думает, что Риверра, пожалуй, не такой уже и плохой город.


End file.
